A conceptual technique has been introduced for synchronizing a MPEG-2 data, which is audio and video data for broadcasting, communicating and storing media, with a MPEG-4 data, which is digital audio and video data having a 64 kbps transmission rate. However, an implementation method for synchronizing the MPEG-2 data with the MPEG-4 data and an implementation system for transmitting the MPEG-4 data synchronized with the MPEG-2 data has not been proposed. Therefore, a service of transmitting MPEG-4 data synchronized with MPEG-2 data also cannot be provided in a real world.